Twist and Shout: Reverse
by WritetoRight4ever
Summary: We Destiel shippers have read the most intimate and heart retching fanfiction of Twist and Shout. We've all cried our hearts out over the ending with Dean's departure and Cas' death. Now here's the happy ending to a fairy tale we've all dreamed of having.


Cas was released on a Thursday.

It was sunny.

Late afternoon.

Beautiful California weather.

The time leading up to his improvement was ecstatic. Whether the white cells of his immune system simply reappeared or if Castiel was improving rather than just 'holding on' because of Dean, this certain and seemingly incurable disease was losing its battle. He was able to eat whole foods like chicken and rice instead of mashed potatoes and pudding; his strength and normal weight were returning. The color in his skin and eyes were awaking back to life. His vision, hearing, and most importantly, his mental state blossomed without the use of morphine like a flourished flower reborn in spring after a harsh battle with winter. And Dean Winchester was there at his bedside, witnessing every pure moment of it.  
"The doctors are saying it's nothing more than a miracle. It's the first case of this disease where no one died! You know what I think?" Tessa clenched the clipboard tighter to her chest, anxiously watching Dean stroke Cas' hairlines tenderly as he slept.  
"I think you were the cure to Castiel's condition. He just never knew it but there was something inside of him that knew you would make your time in the hospital worth his entire life." Tessa explained.  
"That's all I've got… " Dean bluntly replied. He didn't want an explanation. He didn't ask for 50/50 chances. He wanted Cas to no longer undergo any further pain, and death would never ever be the answer as far as Dean knew. No one could take his baby away from him again and leaving him for a second time would only mean Dean's death wish from now on.

Hours later, Castiel Novak sat up from his bed and stretched his non-weakened arms and chest. "The weeks I've spent lying in here, in one place." Cas smiled at Dean sitting beside him. Tears burned in the back of his emerald eyes again, threatening to make their way passed his sockets.  
"Oh Jesus fuck, Cas!" he leaned forward to embrace him with every ounce of strength he had left; the stress of worrying, regretting, and crying had beat him down to nothing more than grieving skin and bones. "I love you. I love you. I'll never stop loving you. I can't help falling in love with you. I won't, as God as my witness, ever let you go again. I was a coward! I was weak! And I almost lost you because of… because o-of—"  
"Shh," Cas embraced him back and hushed him by cupping the back of Dean's head. "Dean, don't ever blame yourself. From now on, don't ever blame yourself again. I'm here. And what's even more important is you're here, right with me the way we used to be. Don't cry. I don't want you to cry." Dean was pulling Cas closer to him and sobbing uncontrollably in his lap. This must be a mercy sign from God himself; the very entity everyone believed had forbidden this kind of love. This had to be nothing short of a second chance. There was no goodbye. It was a mistake – a very fatal and undeniable mistake.  
"I love you, Cas," Dean cupped his face and kissed him deeply, careful not to harm him. "I love you so much…" the mask was allowed to come off now that Cas' breathing pace was normal. No necessary tubes or plugs were inserted into Cas. Between them tangling their soft fingers in each other's hair and brushing their lips across their jaw lines and cheeks, Dean could only wish we could materialize into their old apartment together, making love and holding each other to make up for the lost years.  
There was a small knock at the door that jerked the kiss apart but still held onto each other for dear life.  
Tessa pocked her head through and smiled before walking in. "I can't tell you how thankful I am that you've made it, Cas. Dean, you did it. You really did it. It's nothing short of a miracle. Either that or we've misdiagnosed the disease. Pack your things and get yourself ready for a few more tests. You're going home today, Castiel… and Dean."

That night, it was hectic beyond a funeral service; Jess embraced Dean and Cas both, tears rolling done her rosy cheeks uncontrollably. She stepped back to take a look at them – two men with a lot of growing up accomplished without a trace of college fun or cheesy romance latching into their appearance. Sam gave his brother a relieved hug before giving Cas a more brotherly hug that spoke 'it's good to have you back healthy again'. Cas was the first to cradle little Abigail in his arms. Seeing his life flash before his eyes reminded him how precious a newborn life is; how little Abigail struggled and cried her way into this unpredictable world only to be held and surrounded by her parents – two people that created her.  
Abigail's little arms waved at Cas' chin before he passed her for Dean to hold. This had to be another sign; Cas and Dean, Abigail's uncles who would come over to visit for family dinners and even pick her up from school to surprise her. It was a dream Dean didn't think would be possible.  
They had dinner at an Italian restaurant just like back in the old days. The old days…  
No one spoke of the hospital or the last few weeks, the last few years. Cas wanted to hear all about Sam and Jessica's life with Abigail over dinner. Dean's eyes never left Abigail's toothless grin or awe-filled eyes, and he always took the moment to admire the way Cas' sky blue eyes and lips curve when he laughed. He was enjoying life again and Dean's was complete at last again.

Cas slowly turned the key to his apartment door and twisted the knob. Dean wouldn't release Cas' hand for a second. The interior was relatively small compared to Dean's—er – their old apartment. The closet barely had enough space to fit all of Cas' clothing. The bed wasn't queen-sized and only a television and couch with a lamppost were positioned in the living room. The windows had a spectacular view of the towering architecture and gleaming lights born from the beginning of the 1980s.  
Cas was silent as Dean roamed around his apartment before turning to face his lover.  
"Would you… like to move in with me, Dean. I've been waiting a long ti—" Cas' words were cut off by Dean cupping his face again and planting kiss by kiss on his lips. They were so warm and welcoming as Dean remembered. "I'll never leave you, Cas. Never ever until we say goodbye…" his voice broke into a sob. "Dean?" Cas frantically gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer. "Dean, why are you crying? Don't cry… it's okay now. I'm better. I'm not angry, Dean. I'm not blaming anything now. We're together."  
"I'm happy, Cas," Dean rasped, embracing him with his arms wrapped around his neck. "I'm not crying because I'm angry or guilty. I'm tired of it too, my love. We belong together."  
"Forever…" Cas finished in a whisper. Dean stroked his hair and face, leaning in for another kiss. Nothing had to be said because all Cas would respond with is "I know," "It's okay, Dean", and "I never stopped loving you". Their foreheads touched as their fingers ran from each other's hair to the rest of their body. It took a while before Dean noticed tears cascading slowly down Cas' cheeks as well. "Why are you crying? You're happy?" Cas nodded.  
"I wanna show you just how happy I am." He sighed blissfully. Their lips locked again as Dean picked Cas up by his thighs and carried him to the bed that could barely fit the two of them.

Dean was gentle with him, and he was gentler holding Cas in his arms, protecting him from harm. There was no space in between them. Cas was lying on his side, propped on his elbow, and massaging Dean's sides. Dean stroked the ends of his hair and back, leaning forward for a kiss once in a while.  
"I'm better again, Cas." Dean implied, fighting away the resurfacing memories in his mind. He could stand the venom of the war and Milligan's death but being reminded of leaving the one being he loved most in this world was unbearable beyond the realms of death.  
"I know, Dean," Cas kissed tenderly where the spot his neck and shoulder met. "Above all, I wanted that for you. I wanted you to be happy. I told you I would love you no matter what and I mean it."  
"But I failed my promise – to never leave you. Oh god—" just as he was about to sob, Cas intercepted by pressing his lips against his and stroked him as if their lives depended on it.  
"No, you didn't. You kept your promise, Dean."

"You ready, baby?" Dean adjusted the red blindfold around Cas' eyes before carrying the cooler, umbrella, and towels a little further towards the waves licking the tan grains of sand before falling back into the ocean.  
"Oh god, Dean, what is it?" Cas chuckled. Dean lifted the video camera to level their faces. He stepped back to get Cas' full body in scene. "Okay… you can take it off now." Dean commanded.  
Cas' face went from a twist of curiosity to a frozen expression of astonishment. They were just in time for the sunset dipping below the horizon, releasing shades of orange and pink in all directions. They were alone at this time, lucky for them.  
"Oh my god, Dean…" he sighed blissfully. Dean felt himself daze lovingly at the way the sunshine outlined his beloved Cas as the wind blew softly in his hair and clothes; it resembled a scene from a dramatic movie. "I can't believe you… you did this for me. Oh Dean, I-I can't say enough to thank you. I knew you'd take me back here. You always keep—" Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and pivoted the camera to film him plant a kiss on his cheek. "You talk too much. Now, come on; start throwing some rocks in the ocean. The sunset's about to leave us. I don't to miss a minute of this with you."


End file.
